


震惊！性爱录像遭曝光，大英队长竟然做鸭！ABO

by zyc1840



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 05:00:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17781050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zyc1840/pseuds/zyc1840
Summary: 主CP 水托 特兰 ABO 副CP：蒋麻，有出轨有乱搞 注意避雷本章纯水托开车改编自真实事件，我对老蒋没有恶意





	震惊！性爱录像遭曝光，大英队长竟然做鸭！ABO

“啊。。。嗯。。。慢点。。啊，不行了。。。求你，sese，别捅那里。。。啊”拉莫斯正在沙发上操他散发着迷人气味的O，托雷斯扭动着他纤细的腰肢好像想逃跑，其实是在邀请。“老实点”拉莫斯抽了厚厚的臀肉两下，天啊，真是令人留恋的手感。作为皇马的队长，他有权力在更衣室里和训练场上拍打所有人的屁股，但是没有一个屁股这样柔软还有这样Q弹的触感，可以让他没事拍拍以慰相思。“sese，sese，别~”托妞的呻吟里带着一点埋怨的味道，拉莫斯有点恼火，托妞简直像一个挑剔的美凌格，他的A这么卖力，他这么享受，雪白的身体微微泛红，舒服的直哼唧，小穴猛缩，估计第一次高潮已经快了，但他还在那你不要不要的，都老夫老妻了。水爷还不伺候了呢，拉莫斯估摸着托妞的高潮快了，釜底抽薪，直接将性器拔出，双手拢起臀瓣，猛干起来，感受着不自觉一开一合的小嘴无奈的挽留着过门不入的性器。

“sese…”托妞扭过头，撅着小嘴露出委屈的表情。“你不是不要么？不是要我慢一点么？”“我。。。”“想要什么你要告诉我啊”“我。。。”托妞咬着嘴唇，眼睛上泛起一层水雾，拉莫斯变本加厉的一边爱抚腰侧的敏感点，一边加紧在穴口周围磨蹭。托妞扭过头，把头埋在沙发里，小声说：“我想要你，sese，我要想你插进来。”虽然水爷还想听点更骚的，但是持屌威胁发情期期间的O有点太过分了，如果得不到满足是真的很难受，想到这里，拉莫斯从善如流的又插进去猛干起来。第一次高潮过后，托妞的生殖腔已经打开了，拉莫斯爬到他的身上，整个人压在他的背上，托妞的大屁股在拉莫斯的腰腹上摩擦，而拉莫斯的胸肌则在托妞的背上摩擦，托妞第二次高潮的时候，拉莫斯一口咬向他脖子上的腺体。托妞的身体太敏感了，直到第三次高潮，拉莫斯才心满意足的射在了他早被操开了的生殖腔里。

一轮做爱对于处于发情期的AO伴侣来说只是前菜，托妞的信息素在空气中都算不上猛烈，本能真是一个奇怪的东西。拉莫斯想到，在他第一次标记18岁的托雷斯时，才干了几下他就成结了，而现在，从晚上干到半夜他都不一定会成结。托雷斯已经自己爬到楼上卧室的床上去了，拉莫斯拿着一打洗好的白床单慢慢走向卧室。在灯光昏暗的卧室里，托雷斯躺在床上，双腿大开，两三根手指在戳弄自己松软的小穴，一个约炮的毛头小伙可能会觉得这个场景很诱人，但是作为伴侣这绝对是甜蜜又危险的。看到拉莫斯来了，托雷斯仿佛松了一口气，他从床上膝行几步过来，伸出双臂揽着拉莫斯的脖子，扑上来从胸吻到锁骨和脖子，索要了几个甜腻腻的舌吻之后，开始交颈互蹭他们的腺体，“我好想你，快来抱抱我。”拉莫斯只能把怀里的床单扔在地上，用他同样健壮有力的手臂抱起托雷斯，把他扑到在柔软的床铺上。托雷斯的双腿牢牢的锢住了拉莫斯的后腰，“从正面来吧，我想看你。”“嗯。。。”拉莫斯从善如流的开始低头亲吻和啃咬托雷斯的上身，从锁骨到乳头再到他每一块肌肉的沟壑。自从托雷斯开健身房以来，沉迷撸铁，原来与下半身相比显得单薄的上半身现在可玩性大大提高。除了脸上有小麻子，托雷斯全身的皮肤都十分白皙光滑，水爷忍不住拿自己的胡子茬蹭他的身体，痒的托妞浑身乱颤，一边呻吟一边咯咯的笑。

再次射在托妞体内之后，拉莫斯从他身上翻下，躺在一边感觉到有点意兴阑珊，他伸手揽过托妞，轻轻的抚摸他光滑的脊背。但是托妞才刚刚热身完毕，轻轻的抚摸不能满足他，他用两条腿夹住水爷的一条大腿，暗示的意味再明显不过，一只黑手也伸向了水爷蔫头耷脑的鸡儿，被水爷一把抓在手里，拉过来亲吻：“亲爱的，emmmm，你。。。饿么，要不要我去给你做点什么。。。”“现在是午夜了，sese，你可以休息一会儿。。。”托雷斯从水爷的手里挣脱出来，横躺在床上，头枕在水爷的大腿上，眼睛闭上，似乎是真的打算枕着爱人的肌肉枕头入睡，但是他长长的睫毛抖动着像小刷子一样挑逗的水爷的心直痒痒，水淋淋的嘴唇稍有红肿，为了不被这个假寐的小妖精诱惑，水爷干脆闭上眼睛。这时，空气中罂粟花味道的信息素渐渐浓郁起来，仿佛实质化为了一只小手，反复抚摸着掐弄着他的腺体，然后是锁骨、胸前、小腹、腰侧直到他的性器也在被轻轻摩擦。水水猛地挣开他的大眼睛，只见托妞纤细的手指又缠上了小水水，轻轻的敲打使水水的鸡儿稍稍抬头。空气里的暧昧气氛让水爷忍无可忍的把散发着诱人气味的爱人再次按在怀里，这次水爷毫不留情的咬了托妞调皮的腺体，用一条腿撑在了托妞的双腿之间，托妞很配合的抬起一条腿，水爷摸着他湿漉漉的大腿根，估摸着根本不用扩张，就捅了进去。得逞的托妞在水爷抽插的时候一边挺动身子配合，一边眯着眼睛一脸陶醉的享受。“亲爱的，你水儿真多，天啊，我真爱你，那些拍片的也没你水多。。。”“我一直这样，sese”托妞似乎有些害羞，“我也爱你，我也新学了一些”托妞说着就翻过身，面朝着水水，整个身子U型贴在水水身上，两条腿贴着水水的上半身，健壮的腰身体现出了令人震惊的柔韧性，努力凑上来和水水接吻。随着上身的紧绷，后穴也绷得极紧，再轮番刺激下，水爷没过几轮就缴械投降了。

拉莫斯一直盯着面前迷人的表情看，总是带着一点清纯的托雷斯现在满脸沉醉，金色的头发一缕一缕的搭在他的脸上，回味了几秒之后，托雷斯睁开眼睛，“我也爱你，sese，爱你的。。。总之，爱你，最有威力和毅力的小战神。你真好闻，信息素太浓了，我躺在你怀里就像躺在安达卢西亚的酒窖里一样，我要醉了~”托雷斯说着整个身子贴过来亲吻着拉莫斯的面颊，双腿顺势缠上了他的腰。“醉倒了你就睡一觉吧，刚才你的新玩法真棒，你累么亲爱的？”“不太累，别忘了我们刚刚中场休息过，我越来越喜欢健身房了，我还在那里学了瑜伽，刚才只是一点小花招，我还学了别的。”说着托妞放开了紧紧的盘着拉莫斯腰的双腿，水爷才不会承认他偷偷松了一口气。托雷斯张开他白皙的双腿，劈了个叉，用屁股冲着拉莫斯，上身伏倒在床上。托雷斯的柔韧性很好，在一起训练热身的时候，托雷斯经常会躺在地上，将双腿抵在墙上与身体呈直角，先伸直，再缓缓打开，有时连大腿根都会从短短的球裤中漏出来。现在，拉莫斯满眼都是白花花的臀肉在抖动，上边有红痕，应该是我刚才捏的，想到这里，水水又忍不住想在自己老婆的屁股上再蹭几下。他还没来得及下手，托妞就开始表演“绝活”了，臀肉松弛下来，向两边张开，露出了埋在臀峰中的小穴。再被操了几个小时之后，水淋淋的穴口微微张开，亮晶晶的引人一探究竟，正当水爷有些心痒的时候，小穴开开合合，仿佛能看到里面粉嫩的内壁在蠕动，仿佛下一秒淫水就会和白浊一快喷出。。。等一下，粉色的？“我染了色，还除了毛，私处美容”“是你自己弄的么？”“嗯~”拉莫斯用一根手指戳进小穴，扣了两下，才抽了出来，手指上带着润滑液，“小妖精，你把精液弄哪里去了？”“都。。都在里边，我们会有很多小宝宝的。亲爱的，再给我一些吧，射满生殖腔。。。“

托雷斯再次用他的小嘴口交的时候，拉莫斯兴致勃勃的把手指插在托雷斯的身体里托雷斯的头发里引导他的角度和深度，轻微的拉扯、按压和窒息都是情趣，但是托雷斯口起来一脸认真严肃，让拉莫斯不舍得再挑逗他，一般是拍拍脑袋鼓励为主。又舔了几次柱身，确定它可以立正站好，再舔舔头部，确定硬度还好，托妞就迫不及待的坐了上来。他的双腿缠着拉莫斯的腰，腰部小幅的摆动着，但只是在用穴口不停的吞吐性器的根部，似乎不舍得小水水离开自己的体内。层层叠叠的内壁和布满纹理的小口吸得拉莫斯七荤八素，胸前红艳的两点在他面前上上下下摇晃的他有些晕眩，只能伸手捉住两颗红豆。“亲爱的，慢一点，要被你磨细了~”“哈。。。那试试这个，我也不知道能不能成功。。。”说着托雷斯一坐到底，不再动了，腰上用劲儿，用内壁紧紧的夹着水爷的性器，紧绷的后穴中，褶皱自然的蠕动，仿佛有成千上万的小嘴从不同的角度又添又压又吸，而生殖腔口像永远无法填满的黑洞一样饥渴的吮吸着敏感的头部，快感一波高过一波，但是当拉莫斯觉得他忍不住要射精的时候，紧缩的内壁又延长了这个过程与快感。。。在数次攀岩还难达绝顶之后，拉莫斯忍不住反客为主，将托妞又按倒在床上抽插起来。被突然袭击搞的天昏地暗的托妞忍不住挣扎着求饶，拉莫斯捉住他的细腰，说到：“别扭了，你饶了我吧，快给我好不好。。。”

在第四次射在托妞体内的时候，已经半夜2点半了，托妞用手指按着自己的穴口，躺在几乎被各种各样的液体浸透了的白床单上呻吟，拉莫斯觉得应该是在回味余韵了，他也可以歇一会，好爬起来洗澡换床单收工睡觉了。没想到一愣神的功夫，托妞又飘到了他的身边，蹭着他的大花臂说到：“sese，刚才没弄好，我们再试试好么？”“我。。。已经挺晚了，你不累么？”“不累，我们刚才已经中场休息过了，我还在流水呢。。。sese，你总是能补时绝杀”“嗯~”拉莫斯已经有了一点睡意，托妞把他的沉默当成了默许，又去摆弄蔫头耷脑的小水水了。“啊~”在疲软期被硬来就感觉仿佛鸡儿着了火，火辣辣的疼，“别闹了，我的腿都抽筋儿了。”“我们用不用你的腿，让我来，你躺着就好。。。”托雷斯一脸无辜的说到。“你再闹。。。”拉莫斯睡意全无，用手指使劲儿捅着贪婪的小嘴儿，滑腻的小穴竟然一下吃进了半只手掌。“啊，sese,你又欺负我。” 虽然其实造不成什么伤害，但托妞被手指异物入侵的感觉吓到了，一下躲开以后，一屁股坐在了拉莫斯的脸上，还坏心的扭了好几下，用穴口对着拉莫斯的口鼻。拉莫斯只觉得天昏地暗，就被丰满的臀肉压的喘不上来气，“舔啊，sese，舔啊，你的头球最棒了。”在经历了漫长的几分钟，仿佛自己要被O的大屁股坐晕之后，水爷又差点被喷涌而出的潮吹呛到。。。拉莫斯脑子里只剩下一个想法，托妞在切尔西到底经历了什么，一个赛季就变得满脑子骚操作。。。

在整个足球圈都或多或少在关注网上热传的疑似大英队长特里的性爱录像的时候，拉莫斯对此一无所知。他正光着身子，站在冰箱前边，一手撸着屌，一手拿着一罐功能饮料猛喝。或许他不该喝这个，但是昨晚的疲惫劲儿还有点没过去，他也想兴奋起来。水爷也知道，托妞还在床上等着他，一般的O的发情期都是三天，但是不知道托雷斯的发情期会持续几天，最长的情况下，持续了七天。陪伴侣度过一个发情期简直比一周三赛还消耗体力，这只能怪他自己。。。每当脑子里出现这种想法的时候，拉莫斯就告诉自己，这不怪任何人，没有任何人做错任何事，他一点也不后悔他刚成年就永久标记了托雷斯。那时候事情在他们脑子里很单纯，托雷斯已经等了两年，不想再等下去了，他们毫不怀疑他们是灵魂伴侣，他们会一直相爱相伴终生，事情就是如此简单。等愤怒的教练把这对冒失的年轻人从床上揪下来的时候，他们才被耳提面命问题的严重性，被永久标记过的omega在发情期时更加依赖自己的Alpha，如果得不到抚慰，一般的抑制剂难以完全抑制发情的冲动，虽然现代科技已经发明出了更加强效的抑制剂，但是强效抑制剂并不适合运动员使用，其中的一些激素涉嫌违禁，必须要使用的话，需要额外的申请，并且始终在禁赛的边缘徘徊。当时教练就差把托妞绑去医院洗掉标记了，托妞坚持不会那么做，他握着拉莫斯的手一言不发。他相信如果他愿意他会一直呆在马竞，拉莫斯也会在西班牙踢球，他们可以相互扶持，一起克服困难。  
然而现实肯定是事与愿违，托雷斯远赴英伦，拉莫斯尽了一切努力在每个发情期好好照顾托妞，可是算上国家队比赛日、假期和训练旷课，算来算去，一年中还是总有几个月拉莫斯无法陪伴托妞。托雷斯选择克制的话，会导致发情期紊乱，拉莫斯更加难以安排自己的日程。而且忍耐不是办法，第一个月勉强对付过去以后，第二个月托雷斯就半夜给拉莫斯打电话，说想听听他的声音，他听起来很不好，拉莫斯提出可以来个电话性爱，托妞拒绝了，拉莫斯就知道托妞大概很狼狈的缩在被子里倍受本能的折磨。之后，拉莫斯做了一个决定，令他自己都感到惊讶的是做这样一个决定只花了他几秒钟，再听到托雷斯可怜兮兮的恳求他说说话的时候，他马上就做了决定。拉莫斯告诉托雷斯，不要再忍耐了，如果发情期自己无法陪在托妞身边，他支持托妞找别的A暂时解决一下，可以是半固定的队友，也可以花钱去买。虽然拉莫斯绝对和其他的A一样对自己的O很有占有欲，但是做出这个决定比拉莫斯想的要容易很多，拉莫斯不想让托妞受到折磨，而当A对局面无能为力的时候，让自己的爱人付出代价来满足自己的占有欲实在是件很混蛋的事情。我会在每个发情期狠狠的欺负你的，拉莫斯曾对托妞说，显然托雷斯记住了这句话，休赛期他们在一起度过的每一个发情期，托妞都会尽情索取，直到两个人都精尽人疲。。。。

拉莫斯一边小口喝着饮料，一般慢慢往楼上的卧室踱步，托雷斯的“大考”还在等着他，不过这次他或许能逃过一劫，因为托妞正趴在床上，聚精会神的看着平板。“天啊，sese，你知不知道。。。sese，你怎么不帮我拿一点水，我也很渴，我昨天留了很多水，你知道的。。。”托妞委屈巴巴的盯着sese手里的红牛。“怎么了？发生了什么？”“我要喝水，渴，快去。”说完，托妞就抬起大长腿，用雪白的脚一脚踢还在好奇的探头探脑的水水的大花臂上。发情期的O惹不起，水水不甘心的捞起托妞，亲了一口，扭头去楼下拿水，心里实在好奇，就摸来手机，一睹为快。找到这个爆炸性的消息并不难，不管是社交媒体，各种球员群，还是体育新闻都报道了一段疑似大英队长蒋特里的性爱视频在各大porn网站疯传。球员招妓乱搞都不是新鲜事，但是被拍成视频放到网上就是另一回事了，20出头在外边乱搞和点开看看，清晰度还行啊，虽然脸不是很清楚，但是这个屁股，啧啧~比当年兰八那个座机拍的视频清楚多了，特里的年龄是有些大了，20出头的毛头小伙出去乱搞被人坑了也就罢了，像特里拉莫斯这样的老油条，都是旗帜似的人物，装不出样子，还搞不定事情，没用。特里是托雷斯的队友，但是拉莫斯本能的不喜欢他，或许他们同性相斥，太相似了，都是有便宜没占上就是吃亏的铁血后卫，所以，特里肯定占过托妞的便宜，如果队里有一个美丽的O，作为队长的拉莫斯怎么能不去蹭蹭热度呢，再说看特里那个贼眉鼠眼的样子，哼~拉莫斯一边给托雷斯挤柠檬，心里一边泛酸像吃了柠檬，他不知道托妞有没有找特里解决过生理问题，之前在利物浦，帮助托妞的是利物浦的队长杰拉德。。。

拉莫斯磨蹭了半天，才端着柠檬水和新切的水果回到了卧室，托雷斯白了他一眼，没说话，继续专心的摆弄平板去了。他是真的很关心这件事，拉莫斯更酸了，把手塞进被子里戳托妞的后穴，同时亲吻他裸露的香肩，开玩笑道：“怎么样，看了这么久的片，想不想来实战？”托妞翻身滚到了一边，躲开了拉莫斯不老实的手。拉莫斯也不生气，躺在托妞身边，又在平板上仔细观摩了一下这段3分多钟的视频。视频看起来应该是车震，那个疑似特里的男人全身赤裸，把另一个人按在放平的车后座上，一阵猛烈的抽插，视频的角度只能看到特里的屁股在剧烈地抖动，时不时啪啪的打两下屁股助兴，干的火热，而完全看不到身下人。他们的声音也经过处理，特里的听的比较清楚，一直在发出满足的呻吟和一些“老实点”“爽不爽”“你水儿真多”的骚话，另一个人的处理比较厉害，基本听不出来什么。“看这个架势，特里估计是被套路了，发视频的人估计是针对他。花点钱了事就完了，你有什么可担心的？”“你觉得这个真是他么？sese”“我感觉是，你看这个背，像是球员，拍GV的再练也就是花架子，没这么壮实。”“那可不一定，我去健身房，不少人练的肌肉不比专业球员差。再说，兰八在群里说了，这几天，他和老蒋在一起，老蒋不可能出去车震。”“兰八能不护着他么？再说，这视频又不一定是这两天拍的，可能早就拍了。”“那怎么早不发？”“所以估计不是针对球队的，赛季中有比赛，丑闻几天就过去了，休赛期媒体没事干，现在又没到转会谈判的关键时期，媒体一点风吹草动都不会放过的，这个瓜能吃一个月了。。。”“sese，我担心这会影响到球队，我不想。。。” “别担心，就是一点小丑闻，特里又犯了一些男同志的固有错误，他又不是第一次了，为这点事球队就受影响的话，曼联早就解散了。” 托雷斯还是忧心忡忡，拉莫斯调侃道：“真的好奇，你就直接发信息问他好了，你有什么不好意思的，难不成他是你找的伴儿，你吃醋了说不出口？”“sese，我没找过他。。。真的”“亲爱的，这没什么。。。”托雷斯又翻了身，用屁股对着拉莫斯，水水开始觉得或许他不该提起这个话题，好再这时，一条新的推送缓解了尴尬的气氛。“事件反转？GV男星酷似大英队长蹭热度，公开热舞求包养？”两个人立刻点开了这段新的视频，质检一个长得贼眉鼠眼的壮汉穿着黑色的皮衣皮裤，露着有纹身的手臂，画着浓妆，抱着一根钢管瞎扭，还不时摸臀抛媚眼。。。两个人都被雷的外焦里嫩，但是又忍不住聚精会神的看着这魔性舞蹈。五分钟过去，视频早已播完，两个人还在回味这酸爽的感觉，托妞的兴趣终于回到了拉莫斯身上，他期待的盯着水水的大花臂，水水赶紧扑到了他，做了起来，用行动表达了他对尬舞的拒绝。。。


End file.
